


Collar y Correa

by Asrei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Creo que habrá más capítulos con estos dos personajes, Discusión, Fragmentos de lo que después puede ser una historia, M/M, Mafia Mágica, Me encantaría leer un fanfic de mafia mágica, Menciona a gente del universo HP, Michael Alphar Vaso, Original Character(s), Podéis utilizar el tema de la mafia mágica, Situaciones cotidianas de la vida de Harry Potter, recuentos de la vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de que tiene unas carabinas no deseadas. Así que va a discutirlo con su magnifico y terrorífico prometido.¿Problema? La discusión no acaba cómo él quería.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry abrió la puerta del despacho y entro lleno de rabia.

 

\- ¡¿ME PUSISTE GUARDAESPALDAS?! - Grito al hombre alto de pelo rubio y piel ligeramente morena que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles -. NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE GUARDAESPALDAS VIGILANDO CADA UNO DE MIS MOVIMIENTOS. SOY PERFECTAMENTE CAPAZ DE CUIDARME A MI MISMO Y TÚ DEBERÍAS DE SABERLO.

 

El hombre rubio, conocido cómo Michael Alphard Vaso (jefe de la familia mafiosa mágica Vaso) quién se encontraba fumando, pensó un poco en cómo responder a las acusaciones de su prometido.

 

\- ... -, agito el cigarrillo encima del cenicero para deshacerse del exceso de ceniza –. Sí, te he puesto guardaespaldas, pero no puedes recriminarme por ello -, hablo tranquilamente.

 

-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO RECRIMINARTE POR ELLO? YO NO TE PEDÍ UNOS JODIDOS GUARDAESPALDAS. ¡NO LOS QUIERO! ¡NO LOS NECESITO! ESTO SOLO LO HACES PORQUE QUIERES CONTROLARME CÓMO CADA MALDITA PERSONA QUE HA ENTRADO EN MÍ VIDA. CÓMO TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE CREÍAN QUE PODÍAN HABLAR POR MÍ Y OBLIGARME A HACER LO QUE DESEABAN.

 

«NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGA OTRA PERSONA MÁS -, grito Harry mientras recordaba todas esas personas que había creído que eran sus queridos abuelos, tíos, amigos... Ellos no eran más que traidores. Ratas de cloaca que habían orquestado cada uno de los aspectos de su vida para que después cumpliera sus egoístas deseos a costa de los suyos. Lo peor de esto, era que Harry no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo lo mismo. - SI TU PIENSAS HACER LO MISMO QUE ELLOS, YO...»

 

No pudo continuar. Michael dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio ensordeciendo las siguientes palabras de Harry, haciendo que varios papeles cayeran y una grieta se formara en la superficie de la mesa.

 

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – dijo con voz de acero y enfadada. Dio una calada a su cigarro y expulso lentamente el humo por su boca -. Tu vida es mía, y mi vida es tuya -. Su voz se volvió fría al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras -, pero no puedes pedirme que confié en ti. No después de lo que me hiciste hace ocho meses.

 

\- ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA PONERME GUARDAESPALDAS! - Intento replicar.

 

Michael se levanto violentamente de la silla y golpeo otra vez la mesa haciendo que cayeran otros cuantos papeles junto que aparecieran otras cuantas grietas.

 

\- PUEDO EXIGÍRTELO Y LO HARÉ -, grito -. NO SOLO PELEASTE EN UNA GUERRA QUE PODRÍA HABERTE ECHO MATAR, SINO QUE REALMENTE TE MATARON EN ELLA. Y DE TODO ELLO, LO ÚNICO QUE PENSASTE HACER FUE ENVIARME UNA MALDITA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA CÓMO SI NUNCA FUERA A VOLVERTE A VER.

 

VAS A CERRAR LA BOCA. VAS A ACEPTAR TUS GUARDAESPALDAS Y CUÁNDO REALMENTE SEPA QUE NO VOLVERÁS A ROMPER MI CONFIANZA U IR A TU PROPIA MUERTE, OTRA VEZ, VOLVEREMOS A HABLAR DE ELLO. ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO?

 

Harry sabía que había perdido esta batalla. También, sabía que Michael tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptar la situación tranquilamente. Asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- ENTONCES, TENDRÁS UNA FUTURA NUEVA CAMA EN EL SOFÁ -, grito mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra escena de Michael&Harry, espero que os guste tanto como me gusto a mí.
> 
> P.D.: Dejen su comentario con sus críticas. También, acepto que si ven algún error me lo digan y lo corregiré cuando pueda.

Harry y Michael se encontraban en su despacho, de nuevo. Harry estaba jugando a lanzar la pelota al doberman que tenían y Michael revisaba algunos informes presentados por sus subordinados.

 

\- ¡Ve a por ella, Michael! - dijo lanzando la pelota.

 

Michael, el humano, suspiro irritado-. ¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre? -

 

Harry sonrió maliciosamente mientras acariciaba al perro que volvía con la pelota.

 

\- Mmmm... porque se me ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer poniéndote una correa-.

 

Michael le miro sin palabras para que cuando registro lo dicho sus ojos se llenaran de lujuria.

 

\- Ah, ¿sí? Si quieres, puedo tomarme un descanso y nos vamos a dar un paseo -, propuso mientras se lamía los labios.

 

Harry no se hizo de rogar. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue caminando hacia la puerta haciendo gestos con la mano para que lo siguiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo y leer esta nota.
> 
> Si tengo cualquier error de expresión, gramatical, etc, no dudéis en decírmelo, ya que quiero mejorar en mi redacción y en mi escritura.
> 
> Vuelvo a repetirme: gracias por leerlo y leer esta nota. Posiblemente escriba más fanfics con esta pareja e incluso puedo llegar a hacer una historia de cómo y cuándo se conocieron, y los problemas que tuvieron en su historia de amor.
> 
> P.D.: Editado el 15/10/2018


End file.
